


Special Chapter: A Farmer's Boy's Secret

by Yasus



Series: Magic for Beginners [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bang Chan is a Mess, Confident Na Jaemin, Dark Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Humor, I mean it's a rather long one shot isn't it-, Lee Jeno is only mentioned sorry, M/M, Magic, Mark Lee (NCT) - Freeform, Mark Lee is Responsible, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentions of Death, Mystical Creatures, Na Jaemin is Confident, One Shot, Original Character(s), Potions & how to (not) use magic!-Special, Special Side Story, Warlocks, Wizards, bang chan - Freeform, but also Sad Na Jaemin because he's mysterious, but maybe there will be a future NCT thingy who knows :D, i hope you enjoy this uwu, idk i never wrote a one shot before LMAO, so here is a special for the fans I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasus/pseuds/Yasus
Summary: Bang Chan actually just wanted to explore the World because; what could possibly go wrong if a naïve 16-years old chosen Commandment and Wizard is visiting a big city for the first time in his life?-Or; how a country pumpkin meets a quite interesting stranger.***The first Side Story and Spin-Off to 'Potions & how to (not) use magic!'If you want to understand this you'll have to at least read the first chapter of the Main Story (title above)
Series: Magic for Beginners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Special Chapter: A Farmer's Boy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear readers and fans of 'Potions & how to (not) use magic!'  
> I hope you are feeling well and healthy :3
> 
> If you're new here; nice to meet you. If you haven't read the Main Story and aren't bothered with some Character Spoilers you can read this; though, I do recommend to read at least the first Chapter of the Main Story to understand the basics (who knows, maybe you'll like it enough to continue...? ><)
> 
> It's been a rather long time and I'm happy to announce to you: I am back! (further information regarding the Main Story and it's process will be updated in the last chapter soon).
> 
> As a surprise and apology for not being able to continue for a long time I decided to use my magic and write a Side Story: Our dearest Chan has some past himself and if you squint...some of my readers may even recognize a few things in here :D
> 
> Now, enough talk: enjoy it!

**Useless (but interesting) knowledge:  
Did you know; A dragonfly has a lifespan of only one day.  
So when you get the opportunity to see one, you’re probably one of the only ones to see this _particular_ dragonfly. Meeting people is kind of the same – well, apart from the fact that humans don’t have a lifespan of only one day...  
Destiny works in weird ways…right?**

Chan wouldn’t call himself a narrow-minded person. Which was weird, considering he grew up on a small island in front of the south coast of Ospal. His parents were easy-living people; they always lived there, in that small fisherman‘s town, generations of the family Bang working hard to maintain their easy lifestyle. Just like his mother, who grew up on the other side of the island after her family moved there.

For some reason, Chan never felt like the fisherman‘s life was meant to be his. He tried, of course, to accept that he‘d probably end up like his father and his father’s father and so on – a life on that deserted island, far off from any big cities or magical beings. Though, as his mother was a born magician, it was to absolutely no one‘s surprise that Chan was also gifted with the abilities of magic. His affinity – ironically and yet so fitting – being water. Though Chan had to admit he never learned to like fishing, he did love the sea. He felt save in the water, calm and at the same time so powerful.

Maybe, Chan always knew that he didn’t belong to this island, that his destiny-line was supposed to lead him somewhere else. He felt the pull – how the ties of fate tried to convince him to leave his hometown, that island of fishing.

Chan had always been a special kid – he wasn’t really interested in school or playing games with the few fellow classmates he had. He‘d rather skip school and walk around the beach for hours. The elder people of his hometown never understood him, called him weird, even; _»That kid should learn how to fish and survive rather than daydreaming about mermaids and magic!«_

That Chan actually met a mermaid and managed to summon powerful waves with his magic at the age of nine was something he never told anyone though.

Why should he? He knew he was a sorcerer, a Wizard of Water. It was only logical for him to be able to play around with water and manipulate it. It was normal for him to hear words through the whistles of the wind, the sound of calming waves hitting the shores and the sand dirtying his naked feet.

At least, until his mother once caught him talking to the water and questioned who he was communicating with. She had looked a mixture of confusion and horror when her eldest son had simply told her _»The water is talking to me«_.

It was then, at the tender age of ten, that Chan started to realise; he wasn’t normal. Other kids his age weren‘t as gifted in magic, their brains weren’t filled with knowledge no one told them about, and they didn’t talk to the water and inhabitants of the sea.

Chan always knew that he was meant to do bigger things, that his destiny-thread was connected to something far off.

And so, when he woke up from a dream about a woman he had never seen before and yet knew everything about, body glowing a deep navy blue and the sea performing the biggest waves out of nowhere, songs of joy speaking to Chan and whispers of mermaids heard in his ears, he wasn’t shocked, nor was he confused.

He knew that he was chosen, knew that he was one of the most powerful ones; a Great Wizard and a Commandment of Heaven.

Zotuna‘s call had echoed in his mind like a mantra, her voice burned into his memory and the vision of her beautiful self still prominent in the backs of Chan‘s mind. She had shown him the way, shown him the call he had to follow; the Holy Relict of Reticence.

For Chan, everything made sense. He knew that once he‘d step a foot inside the mansion of Reticence, he‘d be one step closer to his destiny. He knew that he‘d be one step closer to understanding himself; one step closer to the last part of his puzzle.

For his parents though…not. His father was more or less accepting the fact that Chan was meant to do bigger things, probably always knew as much, considering how many times Chan had been complaining about his working shifts on the ship. He wasn’t keen on letting his thirteen years old boy go on a journey to some mansion, all by himself…but he knew that he had to do it. The gods had called him.

Chan‘s mother though…was anything but understanding. She had begged Chan to stay, ignore the call, act like there was no such thing as Zotuna, water talking to him or mermaids giggling and telling him about some weird gossip under the sea. And no matter how many times Chan, his father, his younger siblings, and the other townspeople tried to tell her that he couldn’t ignore this, that this was what he was born for…his mother just couldn’t understand.

Maybe, she really just didn’t want to.

Chan‘s relationship to his mother had never been the same after he left his home to accept his fate.

So you could say, he grew up to be a decent Commandment with his heart at the right place and maybe some naïve tendencies. Growing up on an island made him too trusting but also gifted him with an open mind. He believed that every creature had something good inside of them. Nothing was just purely evil.

Which may also be why he was currently tied to a chair with a duffel bag draped over his head, blocking out any light from his sight and his surroundings. He could hear people talking and steps not far away, though muffled – he was probably in a room by himself.

When he heard the door open and someone stepping inside, he offered a cheery, »Oh, hi! If I wouldn’t know any better, I’d assume you could tell me where I currently am…«

He could hear a laugh, raspy and amused, yet; there was nothing truly happy about it. Chan couldn’t help getting startled at the feeling of someone pulling the duffle from his head, bright lights hitting his eyes and blinding him for a few seconds.

There were three guys in the room with him right now: the first one, the guy who held the duffle in his hand now, was rather small, hair bright red and a scar prominent on his nose; the second guy stood right next to him, about the same height, with round eyes and some more kilograms sitting on his hips, hair a weird yellow color and an actually amused look on his face; and lastly, the third guy, leaning on the wall next to the door with a hood covering most of his face and dark clothes perfectly tracing the lines of his lean body.

Chan offered yet another shy smile as soon as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, making the guy with the round eyes scoff amused. »So…who are you and would you mind cutting these robes – they hurt…«

The first guy laughed, »Now did you hear that? This kid has some nerves! Listen here pumpkin, you’re in a city – it seems like you never visited a big city like this.«

Indeed, Chan had never been anywhere near a big city. After he had arrived in his mansion – the Mansion of Reticence, far off in the mountains of west Enos – he had barely left his new home; too busy learning to control his magic and the duties of a Commandment. After three years of living there and learning about all of his duties, he thought that exploring and getting to know the world a little bit wouldn’t really hurt. Which is how he ended up in this city somewhere in Zodrium.

Chan was indeed not used to big cities, people and especially scams like this. He frowned, thinking deeply about what this man had just said to him, the wheels in his brain turning – full engine, lights on, his face lightning up in understanding as he said; »Oh, you guys kidnapped me! That’s not really nice…«

The man at the wall let out an amused chuckle, »That guy is hilarious«, he said in a timid voice.

Chan totally did not understand what he was talking about – there was nothing funny about this and he indeed was not anywhere near joking when he said that this was _‚not nice‘_. Because it obviously wasn’t.

The Commandment flinched when the first guy suddenly picked out a knife from somewhere under his shirt, slamming it into the chair right next to Chan’s throat; barely missing him on purpose, as it seems.

He had an amused smirk on his lips but the dark glint in his eyes made it seem a thousand times creepier, »Okay country pumpkin, play time’s over. You better be silent and hold still or this will turn out a lot more painful than it has to be-…«

A loud thud and the man leaning onto the wall groaning out of nowhere interrupted the threats coming from this guy’s mouth. They all turned their heads towards the door, where Chan could see a young boy – probably around his age, maybe a few years older. He had light brown, blonde mashed hair, a straight but prominent nose, high cheekbones, feline lips stretched into a cat-like grin and eyes sparkling in a mixture of amusement and mischief. His body seemed fragile but the way he had been grabbing onto the wall-guy’s throat and just let his unconscious body fall onto the floor as if he weighted nothing left little to the imagination that he was not to underestimate.

»I can’t believe that after all the chances I gave you guys, I still find you kidnapping people again and again…«, he said in a honey-like, rich voice. His tone was so light and joyful that the meaning behind them was almost drowned by it, »I’m really disappointed…«

The second guy with the scar over his nose was visibly trembling, stepping away from the new arrived boy and dropping onto his knees as if he’d want to pray to him, »W-We’re innocent! It wasn’t u-us who initiated this! S-Someone told us to g-get him!«

The beautiful boy pouted sweetly, head tilting to the side with frowning eyebrows, »Oh Hyunjoo, my poorest friend; I’m afraid that I can’t let you off the hook that easily this time.«

Chan mimicked his frown confused and blinked; were these some criminals and the beautiful boy was actually a guard of some sort?

Meanwhile, scar-boy – Hyunjoo was his name, as it seemed – swallowed a thick lump in his throat loudly, »I-…I’ll tell you everything I know! Meanwhile, scar-boy – Hyunjoo was his name, as it seemed – swallowed a thick lump in his throat loudly, »I-…I’ll tell you everything I know! Please, don’t p-punish me!«

Chan watched the beautiful boy sigh, walking towards Hyunjoo with slow steps. In the dull light of this stuffed backroom, he must’ve seemed just as boring; but every step he took was powerful and confident. There were golden bracelets making jingling sounds, his eyes shining a weirdly satisfying light blue glint and his fair skin seemed to glow and reflect the lights of the few candles in here.

The first guy, the one who had slammed the knife into the chair and who had talked the most earlier, was totally drained off any color; his skin seemed grey, his eyes were wide in shock and he immediately scrambled across the floor, legs and arms frantically trying to move his body away from the boy.

»Tell me, Hyunjoo«, he started, fingers softly tracing the scar on Hyunjoo’s nose and travelling down, following the jawline, and keeping his eyes on him by suddenly grabbing his chin rather aggressively, »What do you know…«

It should’ve sounded like a question, but he made it sound like he knew for a fact that Hyunjoo knew something and didn’t even need to ask.

Hyunjoo swallowed again, voice trembling as he started, »W-We were drinking in a bar downtown when this weird guy came up to our table with a bag filled with gold. He pointed towards this boy« - he made a head motion at Chan - »and told us to kidnap him, provoke and scare him a little bit. He said we should _‚Prepare for a show‘_. A-And he said if we wouldn’t do it, he’d kill us.«

The boy frowned, pout intensifying and his beautiful face looking even more innocent, being a drastic opposite to his following words, »Hyunjoo, you guys have been intimidating and kidnapping people for a living; you can’t tell me that one weird guy managed to scare you enough and that’s the only reason you decided to kidnap him…«

Hyunjoo shook his head so fast, Chan thought he’d snap his own neck, »H-He had such a strong magical aura! It was so minimized to be only us feeling it, but it rivalled yours by far – it was horrendous!«

A few seconds passed in which the beautiful boy just stared at Hyunjoo, until he eventually shrugged and let go of his jaw. He stood up and turned to the other remaining guy, the first one who had scrambled away earlier. He observed him with a stare so void of emotion that even Chan felt uncomfortable. A sigh left his lips as he stepped forward and looked down onto the first guy, who had started to back up against the wall with trembling limbs and pleads of mercy leaving his lips, »Kyung, do me a favour and answer me one question«, the boy interrupted the stream of scared words.

Kyung stopped and looked up in fear, »E-Everything, please, just spare my life!«

The boy smiled and pointed at Chan with a polite head movement, »Do you even know who that boy is? I’ll give you a hint, concentrate on his magic for a few seconds, I’m sure you’ll find out.«

Chan watched Kyung’s eyes shift from fear, to confusion and finally reverence as he seemed to finally feel the strong magic that flied around Chan in waves, »O-Oh my god! I’m…I had no idea, please. Please, I’m sorry! Forgive me, please!«

The boy though only sighed yet again with a disappointed shake of his head, »You always say that Kyung and yet, here we are…I think you’ve had enough chances…«

To be quite honest, Chan wasn’t really sure about what happened next. Not only because he started feeling dizzy, but also because the overall pictures in front of him seemed so surreal, they seemed like a livid dream to him.

The boy suddenly started glowing even more, blue light and golden sparkles flying around him. Chan could distantly hear Hyunjoo and Kyung yelp in something similar to utter fear, which seemed even weirder because honestly, this looked beautiful, mesmerizing, dreamlike even.

Chan wasn’t sure what happened next but the last thing he saw was something small flying in front of his face, a high and soft voice talking to the boy with a worried undertone. But he couldn’t make out the words before everything around him disappeared in darkness…

———

It was warm and cosy when Chan opened his eyes again. He wasn’t sure how much time passed but he knew for a fact that he wasn’t tied to any chair anymore. Instead, he was lying in a comfortable bed made of hay.

He tried sitting up slowly, dizziness taking over as his vision was trying on seeing clearly again. The room he was in was small, a single oil lamp illuminating the wooden walls. There wasn’t much interior to look at, just the self-made bed, a worn-out, old carpet that had seen its best days long ago, a dull standing mirror and a green painted, quite big chest. There was an open, rusty lock on it, but Chan didn’t feel like snooping around.

His eyes caught sight of the open wall in front the makeshift bed he was currently sitting up in, just high enough for him to peek through when he slightly lowered his head. He wasn’t really tall, considering he will turn sweet sixteen in about two months. He gazed into the open space and saw a ladder leading up to what seemed like the bedroom (?).

Cautious not to trip or miss a step, he slowly started climbing down the ladder. When he arrived in what seemed to be the main room (and only other room apart from the one upstairs and another door to his immediate left?), he realized that this house probably used to be a healthy, big tree; and now, it was a hollow tree, used to sleep and live in.

Chan almost jumped out of his skin when suddenly, something flied past his head in lightning speed, fire sparks that slowly drizzled onto the ground being the only trace left. He turned around and tried to find any indication that there was something or someone else with him in this weird tree house. But instead, he only saw a weird, reddish-orangish glowing ball of light.

He must still be asleep.

A sudden voice, sweet and rich in its tune and yet so soft, sliced right through his thoughts, »Lia, stop scaring our guest.«

Chan turned around and saw a handsome young boy, features reflecting a soft smile and blonde-mashed hair softly covering his forehead. Undoubtedly the boy who had rescued him. He wore such simple clothes and yet – from his ivory-coloured tunic to the weirdly turquoise, comfortable looking baggy pants and the fitting golden jewellery around his neck, arms, wrists, and ankles, dangling from his ears in soft jingles – everything about him was simply gorgeous.

Even if Chan wouldn’t have been pretty sure about his sexuality by now, he would’ve had quite some trouble avoiding the soft-looking and yet so obviously trained muscles on his naked torso.

Mind you, Chan was only sixteen but considering he was Reticence – the one who knew it all – he did know what handsome people looked like. This stranger was handsome on all existing levels.

With halfway scared and halfway mesmerized eyes, Chan watched the ball of light slowly get brighter and bigger, until it disappeared and revealed a beautiful, just as stunning young lady. She had long, chestnut hair and slightly toned skin, accompanied with big round eyes that sparkled with passion and fire in a luring brownish-red, a pointy and small nose which somehow suited her small face perfectly. She wore a simple cropped top and similar baggy pants to the beautiful man, feet naked and hair held up in a high ponytail with a golden ring of some sorts, the same amount of jiggling jewellery adorning her slim body and clothes all a fiery red.

Chan blinked and gaped, seeing the red stones on the tight golden choker around her neck, »By all means of Ranera, you are a fire jinn!«

Lia – as her name seemed to be – giggled a high but absolutely melodic laugh and nodded, »So cute, who would’ve thought that Zotuna actually _can_ find sympathetic souls as Wizards of Water! Can we keep him, Master?«

The young boy laughed almost inaudibly deep and shook his head, »We don’t keep people, especially not chosen Commandments of Heaven.«  
Chan turned his head to look at the stranger again. He remembered him from where he had been tied up in that chair, though, Chan had absolutely no idea how much time passed or why this unknown man decided to help him in the first place. If he had learned one thing from his very short three hours of being in a city and outside of his save and hidden mansion, it was that practically everyone and everything could be a thread if people were naïve enough.

Unfortunately, as everyone had seen, Chan definitely _was_ naïve enough.

Another soft chuckle sliced right through the weird silence that had weighted them all down, the stranger smiling yet again a soft smile as he pointed at a lonely pot in a corner in front of some really cheap looking couch, »I’m sure you’re still uncertain of what to think about all of this. Why don’t you sit down while I prepare some tea for us.«

And so, that’s exactly what Chan agreed to. He sat around on that old couch (which was surprisingly comfortable) and watched the stranger walk in and out, collecting herbs from – as it seemed – his own small garden for the tea and wood for the fire and water from some spring to boil. The stranger eventually managed to fill the cute little teacups with boiling hot tea; chamomile, as he had said himself.

They sat in a weird silence once again for a decently long amount of time, both of them occasionally taking a sip from their own cup of tea while Lia – the energetic jinn – was seated on the couch, directly next to Chan. She was constantly fixing him with a stare so full of interest and something else Chan couldn’t quite pinpoint, he felt weirdly watched even though he knew he theoretically spoken didn’t really have to feel like this.  
»Now, you must be really confused…don’t you?«, the stranger said and smiled his sweet calming smile once again, »To make it a lot more easier for you, ask me whatever you want and I’ll answer if I can.«

Without even thinking about it, Chan spilled the first question that came to his mind, »Did you kidnap me as well?«  
The stranger’s smile widened in the most handsome way as he shook his head with a soft exhale, something similar to a laugh, »No, I saved you from the kidnappers, actually.«  
Chan didn’t miss how the stranger answered his question, didn’t elaborate much though. Which meant that he was very thoroughly thinking and knowing about what he should and could say…and what not.

He looked like a merely beautiful man and nothing more but definitely knew how to hide his sharp mind and eyes.  
The Commandment continued with a slow nod, »What exactly happened? The last thing I remember was that you said something to one of those bad guys…and then everything was swallowed by some magical light…?« - he turned to Lia next to him and raised an eyebrow - »I suppose that was your doing?«  
Lia grinned, didn’t say anything though. Instead, her master spoke for her, »I used Lia’s magic, actually, to deal with your kidnappers.«  
»And what happened to them?«, Chan asked sharply and watched the boy’s face twitch for a few seconds – for just barely a moment, he seemed to stare at his guest with an absolutely analysing and powerful glare. It wasn’t even an evil or angry one – just a stare that would usually tell anyone and everyone to behave and kneel. But just as fast as it was here, it already vanished again. Instead, the stranger put on his absolutely perfect smile again and answered, »Let’s just say I… _got rid_ of them.«

Chan wasn’t sure what to think about that but decided that he was better off not knowing for now. Not like that guy would allow him to know anything more than he probably already did.

Just like the stranger wasn’t elaborating on anything on his own accord, he also didn’t imply any questions for Chan. He was just patiently sipping his tea, smiling fondly at his loyal fire jinn from time to time and waiting for his guest to come up with questions without pressuring him. Which was still a little bit weird, but Chan decided to let him have the last word.  
»Okay…then what’s your name?«, he asked innocently and watched the stranger’s face morph into one of confusion next. He seemed to be totally baffled by that even though it should be fairly normal for people to ask for names and introduce themselves. The Commandment pointed at himself with a shy smile when the other just stared at him without saying anything and said, »My name is Bang Chan. I’m the chosen Commandment of Reticence and Wizard of Water. But you already knew that, right?«

The stranger blinked, his dumbfounded, void expression slowly turned into a soft smile and he chuckled lowly, »Well, Bang Chan», he started and looked up at him with intensely shining eyes, his beautiful face illuminated by the soft glow of the morning sun outside shining through the small but clear windows skilfully built into the tree, »…My name is…well, just call me Yongrae.«  
Chan was almost certain that this was not the stranger’s real name, but decided to go with it and just agree. He nodded, »Okay…Yongrae. How did you meet a fire jinn? They are extremely rare and the last time it was reported that anyone saw one was over a hundred years ago…»

Yongrae smiled a tight-lipped smile, »Unfortunately, I can’t tell you that story as for now. But are you satisfied with the answer that I have known her for a very long time?«  
Honestly, no; Chan was not. Yongrae looked barely three years older than he himself and therefore couldn’t really satisfy Chan’s need for explanation by simply saying _»We met a long time ago«_.  
But somehow, Chan felt like Yongrae wouldn’t really care about whether or not his guest was actually bothered by him hiding things. And he _did_ say that he only answered the questions _if he could_.

Chan decided to change the topic, »…Are all the people outside of my mansion so cruel and evil as to kidnap a poor human or does that only happen in Zodrium?«  
Yongrae – for the first time in almost twenty minutes – genuinely started laughing and shook his head, »No, of course not. You were just extremely unlucky to cross paths with these guys.«  
»Who were those guys? Why did they kidnap me?«, Chan asked in a hurry. Yongrae took a sip of his tea and swallowed it calmly before answering, »They were part of an underground organization initially lead by…someone I can’t tell you about. I saw them grow and develop into what they are today and fought against them ever since the beginning. Kyung, Hyunjoo and the other guy were the ones who kidnapped you. I’ve dealt with them many times before and I thought they’d finally stop and break ties with that organization. Apparently though, some guy they’ve never seen before more or less forced it onto them to kidnap and provoke you.«

Yes, Chan had been conscious when they had spilled everything they knew about their client. Which made him question something different, »…Why would some guy I’ve never seen before ask some kidnappers to take me with them and provoke me? He wasn’t even there…so why?«

Yongrae frowned while Chan took a sip from his chamomile tea, »I hoped you could tell me more about that…but it seems like you wouldn’t know of anyone who’d be willing to hurt you for no reason.«  
For the first time ever since they met, Lia spoke up on her own accord to join the conversation with her cheery voice, »Master, he did not hurt the Commandment though. He ordered them to provoke him and _watch the show_ if I remember correctly.«  
The young master nodded, »Indeed. Given how naïvely blue-eyed you trusted these guys into some obviously shady alleyway, I don’t think you’ve ever met any obviously just as shady people as the guy who wanted you to lose control.«

Chan, very much flustered, cleared his throat and set down the now empty cup of tea on the small coffee table between them, »I…grew up on an island far off any civilization, no one told me that people could be so cruel…«  
Yongrae laughed his hearty laugh again and Chan was almost certain he couldn’t look any more handsome than when he was smiling this truly amused smile, »Well, I mean…you’re only sixteen years old…so how would you really know about something like that if you’ve never seen the world like other people did?«

And the only question left the Commandment had that was totally spiking his interest was; how did Yongrae know how old he was when he had never told him?

\-----

It took them a whole day to somehow make the most common things known to Chan, who had never once stepped outside his mansion until he decided to randomly teleport himself to Zodrium’s biggest city; the Capital of the Temple, _Milaea_. For all the things Chan knew as the Commandment of Reticence, he seemed to know surprisingly little about the world in general. Or people’s minds, as it seemed.

Yongrae had _‘sacrificed’_ – just to quote him – his whole day to explain some of the usually most basic things every teenager _should definitely know_ , even a _country pumpkin_ like Chan was. Nevertheless, the nice master and his loyal fire jinn helped him as good as they could until they eventually showed him to the door of that weird little tree house. Yongrae offered a genuinely warm smile when Chan turned around to him as soon as he exited the cute little house, »Are you sure you can manage to survive in Milaea without getting yourself into any trouble from now on…?«  
The Commandment nodded hastily and showed off a proud thumbs up, »Of course! Don’t act suspicious, watch what you say about common topics like the Temple and High Priest or Ednera and keep my identity to myself!«

The sorcerer seemed unfaced and still not truly satisfied with that but eventually just sighed and nodded, »Yeah, okay. I guess that covers the most important things. You _are_ Reticence after all, if anyone should be able to know it all, it’s _you_.«  
»Indeed, I can handle it«, Chan said with a smile and bowed respectfully, »Thank you very much, Yongrae. For saving me and explaining things to me…offering tea and letting me stay at your home for some time. I’m really grateful for that. Even though I’m almost certain you lied to me about your name and a couple of other things…but I guess that’s also fine, you probably had your reasons…»

Yongrae seemed stunned by that statement but quickly recovered, a knowing smile sitting on his lips, almost as if he had already known that Chan was aware of his lies, »You’re very much welcome, Bang Chan. It was an honour to meet the newest addition to the Commandments of Reticence. I am certain you will play your role just as perfectly, as the ones before you. Farewell, Chan.«  
»Farewell, Yongrae, Lia«, Chan said and waved softly, turning around to walk away from the small garden in front of the tree house and into the woods. Away from the small clearing, just big enough to fit Yongrae’s humble home.

\-----

The walk from Yongrae’s home to Milaea was tiring and long. The jinn’s master had given him a magical map, enchanted with the destination Chan was heading towards to – a cosy inn Yongrae suggested to live in for the next couple of days. Apparently, he knew the host of it and the Commandment only had to show him this magical map to live there for free.

That Yongrae’s house was far off in the woods of Thesil, right next to the River of Peace – which was the natural border between Thesil and Zodrium – did not leave the stranger’s lips though. Not once. Chan walked for almost two days until he finally got to ride along with a nice old man who transported vegetables and apparently, had to go to the capital anyways. Chan had been vary of him but eventually decided to trust the old man; they had had a very long and intense conversation about whether or not magical vehicles should still be offered by the landlords to salesmen like the man himself was.

Once Chan arrived at the common daily market in Milaea, he paid the old man for taking him with him by setting up his stall and buy some vegetables for his own journey. Eventually, he went ahead to look for that inn Yongrae had been talking about.  
The host of the inn turned out to be a very friendly, young man with probably the most diverse face Chan had ever seen. He had a very cute nose and fair skin, eyes always round and wide awake, like an owl that knew everything, weird shaped eyebrows (they looked a lot like seagulls to be honest) and a warm smile. Though, when Chan showed him the map, the man’s eyes widened weirdly astonished and he just nodded numbly, showing him to his very own and very private room on the third floor of the inn.  
»My name’s Lee Mark, by the way. You can call me Mark. If you need anything, just tell me. Breakfast is from seven to half past nine in the morning, lunch from eleven to one o’clock and dinner is served in the evening from half past six o’clock to eight o’clock. The bar is open from eight to twelve o’clock in the night. For extra services, I’d usually charge extra bills. But if you need anything, just ask me and I’ll be happy to help; friends of Yongrae are my friends«, the host had said before leaving Chan to be on his own.

There was no doubt that Mark knew Yongrae more personally than Chan himself did. The frown he had offered as soon as Chan handed him the map had spoken without any words needed; he had been confused about the fact that someone Mark obviously had never seen in his entire life before was associated to Yongrae. Apparently, Yongrae usually kept a low profile. Given the fact that he obviously lied about his name and that Mark seemed to know that fabricated name of his (or maybe also only knew him as _Yongrae_?), he didn’t seem to have many friends or usually didn’t send people over to his _‘old friend’_ Lee Mark. Which was also something Chan thought was really weird about the fellow sorcerer; he had talked about his life as if he had been living for decades already when he was clearly only in his twenties, if even.

Or maybe, he just had to deal with too much unpleasant things in his life so far and Lee Mark was his best friend ever since they were babies. Chan didn’t know and probably _would never know_ anyways.

Therefore, he tried to enjoy his few holidays in Milaea which was – besides the infamous words people spread about Zodrium in general – a rather beautiful and sight-worthy city. Chan definitely felt the negative power though, especially near the High Priest’s Temple. Just like Yongrae and Lia had advised him to, he stayed silent about any possibly offending or triggering topics or opinions.

One evening though, Chan felt the negative energy all throughout the whole city, lasting from ever since he had awoken around three in the morning until the evening when he just as much as stumbled into the weirdly quiet and empty inn. His head had been hurting the whole day and he expected Mark’s bar to be filled with people and their chitter-chatter just like every evening when he walked inside after around eight o’clock. But instead, he was greeted with a _‘Bar, Restaurant and Inn closed’_ shield. Which was weird enough because inn’s usually didn’t just close.

As soon as Chan stepped inside though, Mark ran towards him and hastily slammed the main entrance shut, his eyes glowing up a magnificent mixture of pastel coloured blues and pinks. Chan realized when Mark grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs of his inn that the host had locked the door with a very skilled spell. Only seconds after Mark successfully locked them into what seemed to be his own flat – the one at the top which said _‘Private’_ – Chan could hear someone (or something?) hardly slam against the main door downstairs.  
»W-What about the other guests?«, Chan asked hastily, saving his other thousands of questions (like what the hell was going on here) for when everyone that needed to be save _was actually save_.

Mark only shook his head though, »There are no other guests, they all checked out today.«  
»What? How is that possible? Why would they all just check out?«, Chan asked and was promptly interrupted by Mark, who had started to very messily open drawer after drawer of his desk. He was obviously panicking or at the verge of doing so, »They weren’t leaving because they _wanted_ to but because someone _told them to_! All of them came running down at exact the same time and asked for an early check-out, telling me that I should keep the change and money before running off without saying anything else. When I went checking their rooms, they all had some weird magical stone in their room – I think it had delivered a one-time message to everyone.«

Eventually, Mark seemed to find what he had been looking for; a silver ring with a beautiful pink stone on top of it. As soon as he found it, he put it on and a pink line started travelling up his hand and arm, extending towards a bluish glowing symbol on his forehead. When it went through his left eye, the eye started glowing up in an even more intense mixture of pink and blue and suddenly, there was a pink light coming from the ring, flying around him in what seemed like excitement.

Chan had a weird feeling of Dejavu when the light settled onto the floor while gradually getting bigger and bigger, suddenly revealing a beautiful woman with long legs, pale skin, childish features and yet an alluring charm to it, especially with the open ash-blonde hair and the white-pink dress fitting her perfectly.  
She was cute in a way her kind just seemed to be and Chan wasn’t so sure how big the odds were that he’d meet _two jinns_ – an air jinn this time, as it seemed – in the span of a few days.

»Master! You told me you’d only awaken me if you’re in danger or Master Ja-…mpfh?!«, Mark immediately shut her up by covering her mouth and said, » _Obviously_ , Yuna, I called you because _this is_ an emergency. Now, lessen your talk and help us out. This is the Commandment of Reticence and Wizard of Water, Bang Chan. _Yongrae_ sent him to me for protection.«

Well, now, Chan was not only having a Dejavu, but also felt the desire to know what the hell was going on. He frowned and pointed at himself, then at Mark and eventually stared at Yuna, the new addition of jinns he had the pleasure of meeting. She was a lot more lively than Lia was, though, he suspected that this was also because she had been sealed away by her Master.  
Chan also didn’t miss how Mark empathised _‘Yongrae’_ , as if he wanted Yuna to call him that.  
»Yongrae sent me here so you could…protect me?«, Chan asked and tried figuring out what was going on without having to ask thousands of questions.

Mark beat him to it though by simply raising a hand, suddenly holding Chan’s fully packed bag in hand and throwing it at him in a haste, »There’s no time to explain now. Yuna, take us to a save space – I’m almost certain Yongrae will deal with this.«

And that was the last thing Chan heard before everything around him went spiralling into colours and he knew for a fact that he was teleported by a powerful jinn’s magic.

\-----

Chan knew what it felt like to be teleported through space. Of course he did, travelling through space was one of the first things he learned to do during his studies in the Mansion of Reticence. Which also meant; he knew for a fact that falling out of the air out of literally nowhere while feeling like someone suddenly grabbed you when you were running past them in light-speed _definitely was not_ how it should feel to jump out of it. As soon as he somehow managed to get up and feel less dizzy than before, Chan dusting his dirty clothes off with a huff, he saw what exactly happened; Yuna – who initiated the teleportation – must’ve been hit by something. Which wasn’t exactly weird. Weird was the fact that it must’ve happened while they were travelling through space. _This_ should not be a thing that can just happen.

Once teleported, you should be gone.

So why is it that poor Yuna was lying on top of Mark, seemingly trying to protect her Master?  
Chan hastily tried getting up and walking over to them, when someone suddenly grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him back, throwing his body onto the floor and keeping him there by simply putting pressure on his chest with his foot.  
»My, my. I should’ve known that these good-for-nothing guys I hired wouldn’t be able to get their job done properly. Seems like I just have to do it myself…«, the man said.

His voice was deep and yet held something charming to it, face hidden behind a weird veil – he must use magic to conceal his face to anyone who shouldn’t be able to recognize him. Chan tried to remember his voice but couldn’t recall ever hearing it before. He huffed and tried to push the man away, but he was weirdly strong for only holding him down with his leg, »Who are you?«  
The man remained silent for a few seconds, Chan barely making out the stunned blinks behind the magical veil he put over his face. His voice was somehow robotic and emotionless, as he answered in a deep tone, »Me? Oh, I am nobody. Just someone to deliver a massage-…«

The man was interrupted by something suddenly flying towards and hitting him, sending him flying through the air and hitting a tree. Chan only now realized that they must be in some sort of forest.  
He turned around to look at what hit him and just so witnessed Lia revealing her true form, a serious expression on her young face. Only seconds later, Yongrae stepped out of an ice-blue fire that suddenly appeared next to his loyal fire jinn. He helped Chan stand up with one arm and blocked a deadly attack without even flinching or being surprised, positioning himself in front of the Commandment while Lia went to heal Yuna and Mark.  
Yongrae clicked his tongue in what seemed like annoyance, » _You_. Again.«  
A grim laugh echoed through the woods as the man stood in front of them, maybe two metres between him and Yongrae. Though he had laughed earlier, it had sounded just as emotionless and void of any feeling as his face must’ve looked (if you were able to see it, that is). He simply tilted his head to the side and answered, »Oh? You’re right; we’ve met. But I feel like that’s been a few years back, am I right? You didn’t change at all…young chosen one.«

Yongrae’s face remained mostly unreadable as he stepped forward, a sudden wave of powerful, hot magic surrounding him, »I thought that you must’ve been dealt with by someone, considering you suddenly disappeared all those years ago. Guess I was wrong in trusting Ranera to finally do what she was destined to do…«  
The man now raised an eyebrow, his magic also spiking up remarkably, »Well, young chosen one. I’d love to fight you but I’m not a fool – I won’t stand a chance against you and my old friend Mark…« - he suddenly looked to the Commandment - **_»…but you should remember this, Christopher; he will get him. And once he did, this world is done for.«_**

With something similar to an actually amused laugh, the man summoned magic and started swirling a dark aura around himself as he looked at Yongrae one last time, »It was nice seeing you again, _Jaemin_. Tell Jeno that I said hello…oh wait. You can’t anymore…right?«  
And before Yongrae could react, the man was already gone.

While Chan suddenly stopped and instead stared at Yongrae, turning his head back to Mark – who, by the way, was fully healed by Lia now, just like his jinn Yuna.  
An air jinn. A fire jinn. Two guys who seem to know each other, possess strong, weirdly powerful, untouchable magic, and talk as if they had been alive for longer than their looks allow people to know. Especially the name _Jaemin_ ringed a bell inside his head and he couldn’t help but gasp when he finally connected the dots, pointing a shocked finger at Yongrae, »Oh my god- y-you are the Farmer’s Boy of the Legend! The fairy tale of a young boy who grew up with nothing, going on a journey while making friends with a fire jinn!«

Yongrae turned around and stared at Chan for a few seconds before finally sighing and nodding, patting Mark’s back in reassurance, »We got busted, Mark…«  
Mark sighed and nodded along, pointing at Yongrae with his open palm, »This is Na Jaemin, the boy most commonly known as _the Farmer’s Boy of the Legend_ and most importantly; my successor and our holy Queen’s and Goddess’ predecessor.«  
Chan blinked upon hearing that, his brain trying to catch onto the history of Ifith.

Before Ifith had been built the way it’s build now by Ranera, the Divine had chosen souls that were supposed to rule; they were meant to do bigger things, meant to be the most powerful ones. Though, for their destiny to get fulfilled, they had to go on a journey; not all of them were successful and as a result, the ones who didn’t make it were damned to live forever. Or at least, that’s what legends tell. No one who’s still alive had ever had the pleasure of meeting one of the lost chosen ones.

And here Chan was, meeting not only one; but _two_ of them. One of the reasons people assumed that the story of the Farmer’s Boy and his loyal jinn was only a fairy tale and nothing more was, because Ranera had never been drawn or seen with one. Chan assumed though that she must’ve either never had one or something happened to it.

Yongrae – or Jaemin, now, that Chan got to hear his real name – took a deep breath and pointed his head towards the woods in front of them, »How about we go somewhere safe so I can explain everything to you, Chan?«

And so, that’s exactly what they did.

\-----

Apparently, Yuna had tried to teleport them to Jaemin’s house before she got hit by that man’s magic – which meant they had ended up in those woods where the sorcerer’s house was located in. Chan felt at ease around here for some really odd reason; seeing the small tree house in the middle of that forest was somehow relaxing. Once they finally stepped inside the house, Jaemin immediately went to prepare some tea (again), Mark sitting down on the small couch next to Chan and the two jinn’s seemingly having a lot to talk about – it seems like Yuna had been sealed away for a long time.

When Jaemin finally sat down on that same armchair he had been sitting on the last (and only other) time as well, they were all weirdly tense. Yuna and Lia stopped their chitter-chatter and sat on the floor, playing some game. It was weird in a way Chan wasn’t used to things being weird and that said a lot, considering the only person he had been talking to ever since he left his hometown was his magic teacher (who, by the way, had not agreed to the idea of 16 years old Chan travelling through the world on his own because he was _‘too naïve’_ ; Chan definitely saw his point now).  
»What kind of tea is this?«, Mark asked with a frown on his pretty face, short black hair somehow shining in the light falling through the cute round window behind him. Jaemin scoffed as he saw the weirdly disgusted look on Mark’s face and arrogantly flipped his imaginary long hair, nose held high up as he answered, »Excuse you? Are you implying that I can’t be trusted with making tea?«  
»I saw Jeno joking on that _so called_ _tea_ _of yours_ once, I don’t want to experience it myself», Mark said but eventually forced himself to take a sip, his eyebrows rising surprisingly as he seemed to actually like it.

»Jeno didn’t choke on it because it tasted bad, but because of… _something_ I did! And I’d like to remind you of that one fried egg you did and totally messed up«, Jaemin answered with a still slightly pissed off look on his face, before he finally turned to look at Chan and offered a warm smile, »Now, that question may sound weird to you but…are you alright?«  
Chan nodded slowly, »I mean…I just figured out that I’ve been talking to two of the most theorized legends existing in all of Ifith but I guess other than that and my confusion overall, I’m feeling quite alright, yeah.«  
Mark chuckled next to him, »We’re not that special. Just damned to live for all of eternity and remembered as the failures of Heaven and Hell.«  
»I wouldn’t call you a failure«, Chan said honestly, »I mean…I’m almost certain the reason the two of you failed your destinies was valid. And it’s not like Queen Ranera is doing her job _that_ perfectly – maybe you’re better off not being those chosen rulers of Heaven and the stars.«

Jaemin linked himself into the conversation by smoothly leaning forward on his seat, eyes momentarily glowing up a light blue. »Well, I wouldn’t say I particularly mind not being in Ranera’s position. But living for that long does have more of bad sides than actually good ones when you’ve already did so for more than 500 centuries.«

Truthfully, Chan couldn’t even begin to imagine how boring life would get if you were damned to live that long. Everything would eventually get uninteresting – or maybe, that’s just how he viewed it. Though, it would definitely be way easier to pass time if you had someone on your side who lived just as long. Chan guessed that Jaemin, Mark and Ranera couldn’t be that many years apart in age; the Divine must’ve been desperate enough to summon three souls that would live up to their expectations. He didn’t know what exactly the Divine thought when it suddenly decided that they’d need that special godly someone out of nowhere, but it must’ve been a really urgent reason.  
Chan decided that he needed some answers and what better way to get those than asking questions?  
»So…who’s Jeno and what was that guy, who seemed to know both of you from a long time ago, talking about earlier?«, he asked and watched both, Jaemin’s and Mark’s expression fade into a dumbfounded pout once he was done speaking.

Jaemin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs in a weirdly elegant way – Chan doubted he could ever look anywhere near as classy as that.  
»The man that apparently had been following you and attacked us earlier was someone me and Mark met when we both were trying to fulfil our destiny. Though, when we were trying to do whatever the Divine ordered us to, he had tried to get rid of us. Obviously, as you see, he didn’t really manage to kill us. But I’d not be surprised if both of us failing all those years ago was also partially because of him.«  
Mark nodded and continued talking when Jaemin stopped to take a sip of his tea, »Neither of us are really sure what his name is – but we do know that he used to be a god or at least, he was supposed to be one, similar to me and Jaemin. A few hundred years ago, people would talk about him as _‘Pitch’_. He was what people would fear in the depths of the night, he was what they feared when there was no light like Ranera’s stars to save them from any demons. He used to rule of the nightmares. Me and Jaemin were ordered to deal with him by Ranera and we thought that we did. I would’ve never expected him to still be alive.«

Chan thought back to his childhood; nowadays, talks and stories about the scary man of nightmares called _Pitch_ weren’t that known to the majority of people living in Ifith. His father though had known the story and told him about it whenever he had acted disrespectful or bratty. Chan doubted that his loyal fisherman father actually believed in Pitch existing; but he grew up with the legends and stories whispered into his ears. That Pitch would come and darken your world, that he would cover the sun and the moon and make you scream in fear until you couldn’t anymore. More than that, Chan definitely didn’t think Pitch would look like this; in the legends and stories, he was just a skinny pale man with long limps and a black robe, hiding in the shadows. The man that they had seen was nowhere near that description; though, they hadn’t seen his face, of course.  
The Commandment frowned, »But…you saw his face then, right? Since you knew who he was?«

Unfortunately, Jaemin shook his head, »No, we haven’t. Pitch is only the name people gave him and probably also the name he got while being the God of Nightmares. But that’s not his real name, you know; we don’t know what he actually looks like.«  
»Okay then…what about Jeno? He said you should say hello to him?«, Chan asked and watched Jaemin tense immediately. He avoided eye contact and for the first time ever since they met, he looked anything but confident and powerful. He swallowed loudly as he answered, »He was…a friend. A really good friend of mine. But he died long ago…«

Mark – probably sensing (and knowing) that this was not a topic Jaemin liked to talk about – smoothly cleared his voice and change the topic by saying, »…Pitch said something about a message he was supposed to deliver to you? What did he say?«

Chan blinked and remembered what Mark was talking about, allowing any questions regarding that mysterious (dead) friend Jeno to disappear as he answered, »He was talking about someone getting someone? And that once that someone got that special someone, the world would be done for? I’m not sure why that would be of any significance for me though.«  
»I mean, you’re the Commandment of Reticence – I guess you were just destined to know», Jaemin says with a shrug, voice oddly flat, »Also, you _are_ in charge of helping Ranera protect Ifith so…I guess it _is_ of significance for you.«  
»Yeah I get that», Chan answered, »But…why _me_? He could’ve looked for every other Commandment, maybe someone older? And he didn’t even tell me who he was talking about. That special _‘He’_ could be anyone living and breathing on this planet.«

»Well, at least he told you it’s a man – that already means you don’t have to look for a girl», Mark said with a grin and earned a death glare from both, Jaemin and Chan.  
Jaemin sighed, »I think you don’t actually need to bother yourself with that yet. If that someone will be important for whatever is going to happen in Ifith…you _will_ meet him. I’m sure of it.«

\-----

After talking about some more random topics, Jaemin and Mark told Chan that they’d both have to disappear for now; apparently, their actual existence wasn’t known to anyone but the still living Gods and Chan knowing and even talking to them should not be a thing. Which was also why Jaemin told Chan to remain silent about this, empathizing how important it was that their existence in Ifith would remain a secret to anyone else in Ifith.

While Jaemin had teleported his whole house to some other location, the Commandment had allowed himself to ask some minor things he was curious about (Chan had watched, mesmerized by the magic, how the tree house got swallowed up into the ground and that cute little hill in the woods suddenly grew large trees again, as if the house and that garden attached to it had never been there in the first place). While Mark had warned him that they could not tell him anything specific about certain things, Chan was mainly interested in either dumb or just surprising topics (sadly enough, neither of the past chosen ones had answered his question about whether or not the Commandment of Reticence before him was cute, refusing to answer such _‘dumb questions’_ , to quote Mark).

To Chan’s question about Ranera not owning a loyal jinn like the two of them did, Jaemin had offered the short version by saying, »She did have one…but it died. I can’t really tell you that much because it’s really personal but stay reassured that Ranera _had_ a jinn when she was travelling through the world to fulfil her destiny.«  
Jaemin had also – very kindly – explained to Chan why his fake-name was _‘Yongrae’_ and Chan felt extremely stupid for not noticing earlier, as the literal meaning of it was _‘Hero Coming’_. With a laugh, Mark had added that it was so dumbly obvious, that no one would even think of associating it with the actual meaning behind the name.

The two sorcerers and their loyal jinn’s walked Chan back through the forest to the River of Peace, apparently so he wouldn’t get lost – the Commandment had a feeling though, that both young (or old?) men were actually enjoying the company of someone else knowing their little secret for once in what must be centuries. He also figured, though, that none of them would honestly admit to that.

Arriving at the border to Zodrium, right in front of the cute wooden bridge, Chan turned around to his two new friends (?) and smiled, »Well…that’s it, I guess. I’m almost certain I won’t see you again in this life…right?«  
Mark chuckled, »Well…you shouldn’t have met us in the first place, you know.«  
Yuna – his air jinn – squished Chan’s cheeks in a warm manner and said, »I didn’t really talk to you that much but I can feel that you will do great things as the Commandment of Reticence!«  
Chan smiled and patted her head softly as an answer, to which Yuna giggled happily.

Meanwhile, Jaemin stepped forward and grabbed Chan’s wrist, his hand glowing up and then revealing a beautiful bracelet made out of what seemed to be iron – it emitted a satisfying warmth, probably because Jaemin’s natural affinity was fire. He smiled and said, »This is a gift from me. We are most likely to never see each other again. But I am quite worried about what Pitch said to you; so if you’d ever need me and Mark, for anything, just use your water magic on that bracelet and I will be there in an instant.«

The Commandment glanced at the bracelet and then back at Jaemin’s softly glowing, warm eyes. He placed his hands on top of his and said, »Thank you, Jaemin. I will make sure to keep your secret until the day I’ll die. And…« - Chan hesitated, not sure if he should say the following words, but decided to do it anyways - »…I am sure that Jeno was really happy to know you. And that you will see him again, in another life…as another person.«

Jaemin’s expression seemed dumbfounded for a few seconds, until he eventually smiled and nodded softly, »Yeah…maybe, I will.«

Finally, Lia stepped forward and hugged Chan with such warmth that he actually felt hot for a few seconds, the fire jinn immediately retreating when she felt it, »Oh – I’m sorry! It was really nice to meet you, Chan! I can see fire in your future; once you met it, don’t be afraid to embrace it. The fire will long for you!«  
Chan didn’t really know what to think about that but decided to keep it in mind – after all, a jinn’s words weren’t something you’d hear a lot nowadays.  
He nodded and stepped back smiling at the four as he said, »Thank you for saving me. And I hope we’ll meet again. But if not…farewell.«

And just like that, Chan waved goodbye to all of them, walking over the bridge and towards the setting sun. He glanced towards the water when he saw something in his peripheral, grinning when he saw a yellowish flapper disappear in the depths of the flowing water which was shining a beautiful orange colour thanks to the light of the sun and the slowly darkening, bright coloured sky of dawn.

He turned around one last time to look at where he left the chosen ones and the only thing that remained was a blueish-burning sunflower.  
And as you may know, Chan really did meet fire a few years later. And he really will do great things. Though, to you…those stories of these great things…are yet to be told. Because only ten years later, Bang Chan will be known as the Commandment of Reticence and Wizard of Water, a trusted and kind-hearted hero.  
But that, is another story to tell…and until then, he will face a lot of different things; like, for example, _love_ …

For now, our little Chan has to grow up and become the Commandment we will learn to know a few years later. He will never forget though, how he met the **Adventurous Farmer’s Boy of the Legend and his loyal fire jinn; Julia** …

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it with Chan's POV as for now! ><
> 
> Don't worry, he's just naïve, not dumb-...I mean, he IS just a teenager in here lmao  
> Jaemin and Mark uwu I love their characters! I hinted at a few things so you'll may or may not see them again...in the Main Story, at least :D  
> Alssoooo for my dearest theory-people; this Side Chapter DOES have some hints and secrets and I'm curious about what you caught up on :3
> 
> This is just one of many Side Stories, all related to the Main Story but important to the individual Main Character of each side Story. You don't HAVE to read them to understand the Plot of the Main Story but if you're bored and interested, I may or may not offer these from time to time uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you again in another Side Story or maybe even in the Main Story uwu  
> As always, feel free to share your thoughts, opinions and questions in the comment section!
> 
> Stay healthy! <3


End file.
